Agujas rotas 2: Reparando el reloj
by Sanlina
Summary: Un extraño muchacho aparece en el cementerio, delante de la tumba perteneciente al joven Takaishi, quién supuestamente había muerto tres años atrás, pero tal vez no sea así... (Segunda parte de mi fic "Agujas rotas". Considero que no es necesario leer la primera parte para entenderlo pero sí es recomendable)
1. Capítulo 1: Un misterioso muchacho

Título: Agujas rotas 2: reparando el reloj

CAP1: Un misterioso muchacho (Narrado por KARI)

Hoy, como cada día desde su muerte, me dirijo al cementerio, a visitar la tumba del único chico al que he amado, Takeru Takaishi, el chico de la esperanza... ¿No se suponía que la esperanza era lo último que se pierde? ¿Entonces por qué yo lo he perdido a él?

Durante un corto periodo de tiempo salí con Daisuke, con la esperanza de llenar el hueco que el rubio había dejado en mi corazón, pero este era un hueco demasiado grande. Fue el mismo Daisuke el que, a pesar de llevar tantos años queriendo ser mi pareja, decidió terminar con la relación alegando que mi corazón le seguía perteneciendo a T.K. y que para poder seguir adelante con mi vida debía lograr olvidarlo, pero yo pensaba y sigo pensando que jamás podré lograrlo, ¿Cómo olvidar su risa? ¿Cómo olvidar sus lágrimas? ¿Cómo olvidarle a él?

Al llegar a mi destino veo a un joven individuo de cabellera dorada parado enfrente de la tumba perteneciente a Takeru, aunque en realidad ahí no se encuentran sus restos, estos deben de seguir en el Digimundo, lugar donde pereció en una pelea contra el temible Yamimon. Fue mi culpa, él ya había derrotado al digimon que le perseguía, Yamimon me quería a mí pero Takeru estaba herido debido a la pelea que tuviera que lidiar contra Dorokomon y era un blanco demasiado fácil... si en lugar de huir hubiese ayudado a T.K. a escapar todo habría sido diferente, tan solo soy una cobarde...

Cuando al fin estoy lo suficientemente cerca del individuo cómo para lograr reconocerle, pronuncio su nombre, totalmente incrédula.

-¿T-T.K.?- pregunto sin caber en mi de asombro. ¿Era realmente él o tan solo se trataba de una imaginación mía provocada por la desesperación?

Él muchacho se giró y me miró extrañado, juraría que se trataba de él pero por el gesto que hacía con su cara no parecía conocerme, ¿Entonces me he confundido? Qué absurdo, claro que me he confundido, T.K. está muerto y por mucho que no nos guste los muertos jamás regresan.

-Perdone, me habré equivocado- digo avergonzada mientras el muchacho continua mirándome extrañado. Yo, roja cómo un tomate me dispongo a irme cuando el chico me detiene:

-Espere, señorita, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

-¿Lo que?

-¿T.K... T.K. es un diminutivo de Takeru?

-Sí, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

-Es que... si es así... creo que puede que si sea yo ese tal Takeru...

-¿Q-qué?- pregunto con un nudo en la garganta - Si es una broma no tiene gracia

-No se trata de ninguna broma... yo... yo creo que... -pronuncia mirando al suelo, incapaz de continuar- ¿De que conocía al chico?

-Eramos...- empiezo a pronunciar y me detengo en medio de la oración ¿Que habíamos sido T.K. y yo? ¿Amigos? Para mí él era mucho más que un amigo más, él era especial, yo le amaba, y él me amaba a mí, según había confirmado en su lecho de muerte- Eramos buenos amigos- contesto finalmente

-Entiendo...

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto ya desesperada por obtener respuestas

-Ahí está la cuestión, no sé quién soy, no lo recuerdo... hace unos días me llegó un mensaje a este extraño aparato- dice sacándolo del bolsillo.

-E-el digivice de Takeru- digo sorprendida tras identificar el objeto, ¿Realmente este muchacho es Takeru? ¿Pero cómo? Yo misma lo vi morir, murió delante de mis ojos.

-Así que se llama digivice...-musitó él y a continuación prosiguió con su narración- El mensaje decía que si quería obtener las respuestas que tanto ansío debía encontrar una televisión para así acceder al Mundo Humano, una vez allí debía dirigirme a esta dirección y buscar "Takeru Takaishi". Lo último que esperaba era encontrarme con un cementerio... llevo horas aquí sin saber que significaba esto, y de repente aparece usted llamándome por el nombre del muchacho... ya no sé que pensar- dice, en sus palabras se percibe sufrimiento.


	2. Capítulo 2: Brilla la esperanza

CAP2: Brilla la esperanza (KARI)

El corazón me da vuelco al oír su relato y aunque no es seguro que el chico que tengo enfrente sea T.K. yo no puedo evitar abrazarle y llorar lágrimas de alegría y emoción en su pecho, está fuerte, muy fuerte, su torso es mucho más musculoso que la última vez que lo vi, al fin y al cabo ya han pasado tres años desde entonces.

Él, en un primer momento, no sabe como reaccionar, pero finalmente me corresponde al abrazo y cierra los ojos con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

De repente percibo una luz proveniente de mi bolsillo, es el emblema de la esperanza, el cuál me entregó Takeru mientras perecía, el cuál no se ha separado de mi bolsillo desde entonces. Rápidamente me suelto y saco el objeto del bolsillo ¿A caso estaba reclamando a su dueño?

-Cógelo- le digo ofreciéndole el emblema

-¿Qué es?

-Es el emblema de la esperanza, el emblema de T.K., creo que está brillando por ti- digo y él lo agarra, inseguro. Al instante, y durante sólo unos segundos, el objeto comienza a brillar aún más fuerte, después se apaga.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunta el muchacho, confuso.

-No lo sé... tal vez sea la prueba de que tú eres T.K.- digo con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos y él se acerca a mí para secármelas con su mano, más se aparta de repente, ruborizado.

-P-perdón, no sé por que he hecho eso- se disculpa

-Tal vez haya sido el T.K. que llevas encerrado dentro el que te ha hecho hacerlo- contesto sonriendo.


	3. Capítulo 3: Reunidos de nuevo los 11

CAP3: Reunidos de nuevo los 12, excepto uno (KARI)

Después del encuentro en el cementerio decido invitar a mi casa al que sin duda tiene que ser T.K. También llamo a los demás para que vengan y estos acuden enseguida pensando que he perdido la cabeza, como era de esperar todos quedan en shock al ver que no se trataba de ninguna alucinación mía. T.K. no puede evitar ruborizarse más y más ante la situación.

Después de relatarles lo ocurrido todos coinciden en que este misterioso muchacho debe ser T.K., bueno, todos menos Izzy, el cuál permanece escéptico.

-No tenemos pruebas suficientes de que sea él- afirma el chico de cabellos rojos

-Pero si es igualito a él- responde Sora

-Bueno, igualito no, ahora está mucho más guapo, le sientan bien los 18 años, eh Kari- comenta Mimi guiñándome el ojo y propinándome un leve codazo. Yo no puedo evita ponerme roja y mi hermano hace como si no hubiese visto nada, reprimiendo así su enfado porque yo, su hermanita pequeña, a la que siempre ha protegido, pudiese tener una relación con alguien. Aunque en verdad, durante la época que salí con Davis, Tai no puso mucho inconveniente, quizás porque él sabía que no sentía nada por el chico, pero con Takeru es diferente, Tai es consciente de que mi corazón le pertenece al rubio y teme que me haga sufrir, pero T.K. nunca me haría daño, o al menos no el T.K. que yo conocía.

-Y no solo el aspecto, también posee el digivice de Takeru y el emblema de la esperanza, según dice Kari, brilló al acercarse a él- aporta Ken.

-Hablando del emblema, ¿quién lo tiene ahora?- pregunta Izzy

-Yo- pronuncio con cierto tono de tristeza, el muchacho no había querido aceptar el emblema alegando que no podía aceptar algo que tal vez no le perteneciese, que no era seguro que él fuese T.K., pero yo sabía que sí lo era.

-Mejor, no podemos dejar algo tan valioso en manos de cualquiera

-Él no es cualquiera, él es T.K.- protesto yo mientras el rubio permanece cabizbajo y absorto en sus pensamientos.

-No hay pruebas concluyentes- refuta nuevamente el poseedor del conocimiento,.

-¿Y que lo sería?- pregunta la pelirroja

-No sé... quizás una prueba de ADN

-No digas tonterías, debe haber algo más sencillo- alega Tai

-Lo hay- dice Jou, que hasta el momento había permanecido callado- T.K. recibió un potente ataque de Yamimon que impacto directamente en su pecho, lo que supuestamente acabó con su vida. Una herida así deja cicatriz.

-¿Entonces?- pregunta Mimi

-Entonces si posee una cicatriz en el lugar significa que se trata de nuestro compañero- dice y acto seguido se acerca al supuesto Takeru con una sonrisa sincera- ¿Te importaría sacarte la camiseta?

-S-supongo que no- dice él chico algo incómodo ante la situación, al fin y al cabo sólo eramos una panda de desconocidos debatiendo sobre su identidad.

Finalmente él pone su pecho al descubierto y todos podemos observar una cicatriz en el lugar exacto en el que T.K. había recibido el impacto tres años atrás.

-No hay duda, es él- afirma Jou pero, sin embargo, Izzy sigue sin parecer muy convencido

-¡Ala!, T.K., y yo que creía que hace tres años estabas bueno, ahora estás...estás impresionante- pronuncia Yoley haciendo que Ken se ponga celoso. Ambos llevan ya un año saliendo juntos pero la chica sigue sin cortarse ni un pelo en expresar lo que piensa, aunque esto pueda resultar inoportuno e incluso lastimoso para Ken.

-¡Yoley!- protesto yo

-Tranquila, que ya sé que el Takaishi es tuyo- dice ella haciendo que se me coloreen las mejillas.

-¿Suyo?- pregunta confuso T.K. mientras vuelve a ponerse la camiseta- ¿A qué se refiere?

-¡A nada, a nada!- contesto rápidamente con una gota de sudor recorriéndome el rostro

-¡Basta ya de tonterías- dice mi hermano, molesto- Ahora debemos pensar en qué hacer

-¿Qué hacer?- pregunto yo, aún aturdida por lo que acaba de pasar.

-Claro, el chico está amnésico, debe de haber alguna forma de ayudarle a recordar

-Dadle tiempo, el proceso de la recuperación de la memoria puede ser largo, incluso puede que no la recupere jamás. De momento sería bueno enseñarle a T.K. la vida que llevaba antes de... de su supuesta muerte- pronuncia Jou y todos asentimos mientras T.K. permanece con la mirada perdida ¿En qué estará pensando?

-¿Y si es un impostor?- interrumpe finalmente Izzy después de un rato en silencio.

-Supongo que tendremos que arriesgarnos- aportó Tai- A mi esa mirada no me parece la de un impostor si no la de un chico perdido que necesita de nuestra ayuda.


	4. Capítulo 4: Todo sadrá bien

CAP4: Todo saldrá bien (KARI)

Una vez que ya se han retirado todos ofrezco a T.K. acompañarle a casa de su madre.

-¿Madre?- pregunta él- ¿Y-Yo tengo madre?

-Pues claro, y se alegrará muchísimo de verte

-Madre... jamás pensé en la posibilidad de que pudiese tener familia, al fin y al cabo, hasta el día de hoy, encontrar algo referente a mi pasado parecía misión imposible, así que preferí no pensar mucho en ello para no atormentarme...

-T.K...- pronuncio yo apenada, debió haber sufrido mucho, y mucho más que le queda por sufrir.

-Yo no sé si estoy preparado para conocerla-interrumpe él- han sido demasiadas emociones por hoy... debería irme a mi casa.

-Pues por eso, tu vives en casa de tu madre

-No, me refiero a mi casa en el Digimundo, ¿Sabes cómo acceder a él desde este lugar?

-¿En el Digimundo?

-Sí, una amable digimon me salvó hace años, según relata me encontró tieso y tirado en el suelo, gravemente herido. Parecía muerto pero no lo estaba y aunque parecía imposible que yo sanase ella me cuidó incansablemente hasta conseguirlo. Le debo la vida...

-Vaya... pues entonces quiero conocerla

-¿D-de verdad?

-Claro, tengo que agradecerle lo que ha hecho

-¿Agradecerle tú?

-Agradecerle como una buena amiga tuya... por salvarte y eso... solo amigos- contesto nerviosa

-Aja... ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo puedo acceder al Mundo Digital?

-T.K... no te vayas, por favor. La puerta al Digimundo no siempre está abierta... ¿y si...? ¿y si...? ¿Y si no puedes volver a nuestro mundo?- dije con la voz entrecortada, conteniendo las lágrimas- Ya te perdí una vez, no quiero volver a pasar por eso- pronuncio yo y él me abraza pero acto seguido se aparta de golpe

-L-lo siento- dice él, ruborizado- No sé porque he hecho

-Porque has hecho eso...- repetí yo, esto ya le había pasado antes, cuando me secó las lágrimas- No debes disculparte, eso es que tu verdadero yo está pidiendo salir, y eso me encanta- digo sonriendo y le abrazo. Él apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y comienza a llorar, yo acaricio su pelo mientras él musita algo que no logro entender.

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien- aseguro yo


	5. Capítulo 5: Estoy llorando

CAP5: Estoy llorando (Narrado por T.K.)

Estoy llorando, estoy llorando en el hombro de esta chica y, sin saber porqué, me siento realmente hundido. Ella acaricia mi pelo, cosa que me reconforta, pero mis ojos siguen mojados. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no logro recordar nada? ¿Que significa está sensación en el pecho que esta muchacha me hace sentir? Si tan solo pudiera recordarlo... quiero recordar a los chicos que conocí antes, a mi madre y... y quiero recordar a Hikari, hay algo en mi que me dice que necesito recordarla.

-Ejem, ejem, ¿Qué rayos significa esto?- pregunta el chico de cabellos rebeldes que me habían presentado como Taichi, el hermano de Kari.

Rápidamente me separo de su hermana e intento ocultar que haya estado llorando.

-Nada- responde Kari

-¿A caso ya...?- cuestiona el señor Yagami

-¿Ya qué?- pregunto

-¿Ya has recuperado la memoria?

-No... ¿por?

-Ah, es que como estabas abrazando a mi hermana

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto yo sin entender la relación entre ambos conceptos.

-A nada, a nada- dice el señor Yagami riendo y su hermana le dedica una mirada asesina. Yo los observo a ambos con cara de tonto sin entender que ocurre-¿Y no te vas ya a casa T.K.?

-Eso intento, pero Kari no quiere decirme como

-Si quieres te señalo en un mapa cómo llegar a casa de tu madre. No, mejor yo mismo te acompaño, mi deber es protegerte, siento que así lo habría querido tu herm...

-¡Tai!- dice Kari dándole un pisotazo

-¿Qué?

-No debería saber aún lo de Matt, espera un poco- murmura ella al oído de su hermano pero aún así logro escucharla.

-¿Matt? ¿Quién es Matt?- pregunto

-iNadie, nadie!- dicen ambos nerviosamente, al unisono.

-Bueno, ¿entonces te acompaño?- pregunta el señor Yagami cambiando de tema.

-Hermano, T.K. quiere ir a su casa, pero a su casa en el Digimundo.

-¿Qué? Pero si acabas de llegar- dice dirigiéndose a mí- además esa estúpida puerta solo se abre cuando le da la gana, es muy arriesgado.

-Pero...- protesto

-¡No se hable más! Tú te quedas en este mundo, así que y bien, ¿Te acompaño a casa de tu madre sí o sí?

-Yo... yo... yo no estoy preparado-digo y el chico suspira

-Está bien, está bien, no te quiero presionar, ¿Qué te parece si pasas esta noche aquí? Mañana ya veremos que hacer.

-¿Aquí?- pregunto

-¡Claro! Y no acepto un no por respuesta, pero cuidadito con acercarte demasiado a mi hermana- dice él y yo no logro comprender a que se refiere

-¡Hermano!- protesta la muchacha


	6. Capítulo 6: Conociendo Odaiba

CAP6: Conociendo Odaiba (T.K)

A la mañana siguiente un molesto "bi-bi-bip bi-bi-bip" comienza a sonar fuertemente pero el hermano de Kari, el cuál esta durmiendo en la litera de arriba a la mía, ni se inmuta. ¿Cómo puede seguir durmiendo? Yo no he conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche pero estoy seguro de que si lo hubiese hecho ese maldito sonido me habría despertado al instante.

Me tapo los oídos con la almohada pero es inútil, sigo escuchando el maldito ruido.

-Señor Yagami, señor Yagami- le digo yo para intentar despertarle, en vano.

De repente alguien llama a la puerta de la habitación donde nos encontramos, el dormitorio del hermano de Kari.

-Adelante- pronuncio yo y Hikari entra en la habitación, lo que yo aprovecho para preguntarle la procedencia de ese irritante sonido- ¿Qué es ese ruido?

-El despertador. No sé para que lo pone si al final despierta a toda la casa antes que a él- responde ella con una angelical risa dirigiéndose al escritorio y presiona el botón de un aparato, el despertador, para que el ruido cese.

-Entonces... ¿Cómo lo despertáis?

-Mira y aprende- dice sonriendo- ¡Tai, mamá y papá quieren llevarte a cortar el pelo!

-¡¿Qué qué?!- dice el muchacho sobresaltándose y su hermana comienza a reír. Yo tampoco puedo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-Bueno, T.K., ¿Qué tal has pasado la noche? ¿Has podido dormir con los ronquidos de mi hermano?- bromea Kari.

-¡Oye, yo no ronco!- protesta el señor Yagami y yo no puedo evitar reírme. En verdad puedo dar fe de que sí ronca, y mucho, pero aun así no ha sido su banda sonora la que me ha privado del sueño, eso ha sido a causa de mis pesares.

Después de desayunar, Kari y su hermano insisten en llevarme a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y yo acepto sin dudarlo. "Tal vez esto me ayude a recordar" pienso yo.

Después de un largo tiempo caminando y conociendo cada rincón de la ciudad puedo afirmar que sin duda alguna, Odaiba es un lugar precioso, pero yo sigo sin recordar nada, nada en absoluto.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?- pregunto

-¿Kari, que te parece si le llevamos al muelle? Tú sueles ir mucho por ahí

-No... al muelle mejor no...- dice la chica apenada

-¿Por qué no?- pregunta el hermano

-Porque no

-Eso no es ni una respuesta

-He dicho que porque no, punto...

-Kari, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí... yo... no importa, pero no quiero ir ahora al muelle, por favor.

-Está bien... ¿Te parece si mejor vamos a comprar un helado?

-De acuerdo...- contesta ella y los tres nos dirigimos a un puesto de helados. Allí nos encontramos con una persona que creo haber visto ya antes.

-Hola chicos- saluda dulcemente la persona- ¿Ya has recordado algo, Takerito?- pregunta sonriente y yo me doy cuenta al fin de quién se trata, es una de las personas que estuvieron ayer en la residencia de los Yagami, hablando sobre mi identidad. Creo recordar que dijo que se llamaba Mimi, Mimi Tachikawa.

-Me temo que no, pero gracias por preocuparse, señorita Tachikawa.

-No hay de que- responde con una gran sonrisa en la cara, parece una persona muy alegre- Y bueno chicos, decidme, ¿qué hacéis por aquí?

-Solo damos un paseo para enseñarle un poco la ciudad a T.K.- responde el señor Yagami

-¡Gran idea! ¿Puedo acompañaros?- pregunta la alegre muchacha

-Claro, no hay ningún problema- responde él


	7. Capítulo 7: Puedes confiar en mí

CAP7: Puedes confiar en mí (KARI)

Después de comprar el helado retomamos nuestro paseo, esta vez con Mimi. Ambas vamos caminando un poco más atrás que los chicos, hablando por lo bajo para que no nos escuchen.

-¿Y qué? El rubiales ha vuelto, ¿que estás esperando para cazarlo?- decía mi acompañante

-¡M-Mimi! ¡No digas tonterías!- digo con las mejillas coloradas mientras trago saliva.

-Oh vamos, lo amas, y él a ti

-Él no me ama, está amnésico

-Pero te sigue mirando con eses ojazos llenos de amor

-No digas tonterías...

-Que sí, además ¿No te has fijado en que a ti es la única que trata de "tu"

-Pues... no... no me había fijado... Pero seguramente es porque vosotros sois mayores que él y yo tengo su misma edad. Ya no hay nada entre nosotros, o al menos nada que él recuerde...

-Vamos, estoy segura de que ese beso que os disteis hace tres años debió de ser mágico, algo así no se olvida por mucha amnesia que haya- decía persistentemente la chica de cabellos rosados.

-¿Mágico? Mi primer y último beso se lo entregue a un cadáver, me di cuenta de que lo perdía cuando de repente note que su respirar desaparecía, murió mientras lo besaba, Mimi, eso no fue mágico. Tú no sabes la desesperación que sentí en ese momento, habría dado lo que fuese por ser yo la difunta y no él.

-Pero Kari, T.K. no murió, míralo, está vivo.

-Lo sé... aún pienso que es un sueño- digo y la chica me pellizca- ¡Ay! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Para que sepas que estas despierta- contesta riendo

-¡Me ha dolido!

-Quejica- dice sacando la lengua y empieza correr

-¡Ven aquí!- grito mientras empiezo a correr detrás suya, pasando por delante de los chicos y veo como ambos nos miran extrañados. Yo me pierdo en la mirada de T.K. y choco contra una farola, cayéndome así al suelo. Me llevo la mano a la frente, lugar donde me he llevado el golpe, y tanto los dos chicos como Mimi acuden en mi auxilio. Pero en cuanto Mimi alcanza a Tai y T.K. coge al primero por el brazo y lo aparta, para que sea así T.K. quién venga a socorrerme. Mimi es una entusiasta del amor, podría ejercer de la sucesora de Cupido, mucho me temo que no me dejara en paz hasta que consiga lo que se propone, un noviazgo entre el rubio y yo. ¿No ve que es algo imposible? Tal vez nunca logre recuperar su memoria y aunque lo haga no es seguro que siga teniendo los mismos sentimientos que un día tuvo hacia mi persona.

-¿Estas bien?- dice él arrodillándose a mi lado, yo asiento sin apartar la mano de la zona lastimada- Déjame ver- pide él apartando mi extremidad con suavidad para ver la lastimadura- Vaya, tienes un chichón bastante grande, ¿te duele mucho?

-Un poco- contesto yo y él empieza a soplarle al chichón

-¿Así mejor? ¿Te alivia?

-S-sí- respondo yo con el corazón latiendome a mil por hora. Sin duda mi T.K. está ahí, escondido en lo mas profundo de ese corazón amnésico

-Eh, eh, ya está bien- dice Tai zafándose de Mimi y separa a T.K. de mi lado.

-Jo, Tai, eres un aburrido- dice la pelirrosa con los mofletes hinchados y los brazos cruzados

-Eso no es justo, imagínate que fuese tu hermana- dice Taichi en su defensa

-Bueno, en realidad yo soy como la hermana mayor de T.K. ahora que ya no está Ma...

-¡Mimi!- interrumpo

-¿Que?

-Kari no quiere que menciones a esa persona delante de T.K.- le "susurra" mi hermano

-Os he escuchado- dice el rubio- ¿Se puede saber que me estáis ocultando?

-Nada, te lo prometo, no te ocultamos nada

-Kari, no me mientas, por favor, tú no...

-Yo...

-Creía que podía confiar en ti

-Y puedes confiar en mi- digo agarrándole la mano y él la suelta bruscamente

-No es cierto- dice marchándose

-¿A dónde vas?

-No lo sé- dice alejándose con las manos en los bolsillos.


	8. Capítulo 8: Perdido

CAP8: Perdido (T.K.)

Me deje llevar por la rabia y la frustración, no pensé en mis acciones y me separé del grupo. Maldita sea, soy idiota, yo no conozco este lugar, estoy perdido, caminando sin rumbo y sin saber qué hacer. Ójala Kari apareciese por aquella calle que visualizo a lo lejos, me abrazase y me indicase el camino a casa... No, espera, ¿abrazar? ¿Por qué he pensado en que quiero un abrazo suyo? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Que se supone que significa esto? ¿A caso siento algo por ella? "No, no puede ser" me digo sacudiendo la cabeza ¿Cómo podría amarla si apenas la conozco? ¿Habré sentido algo por ella en un pasado? Esto es tan confuso... pero aún así no quiero amarla, no quiero amar a una persona que me oculta mi propio pasado ¿Que es esa cosa que tanto se esfuerza en que no sepa? Así solo logra que yo me imagine lo peor... maldita sea, yo solo quiero recordar mi vida ¿A caso es tanto pedir?

Ya cansando de deambular sin rumbo durante horas decido sentarme a descansar en un banco. Ya se ha hecho de noche y muy pocas personas circulan por la calle. Apoyo el rostro en mis manos y comienzo a llorar de la desesperación. Esto me supera. ¿Que voy a hacer ahora? No sé quién soy ni dónde estoy... parece que en mi futuro ya solo se vislumbra la muerte.

De repente noto que alguien se sienta a mi derecha en el banco.


	9. Capítulo 9: El muelle

CAP9: El muelle (Kari)

Ha pasado ya un día desde la última vez que vi a T.K., se enfadó conmigo por ocultarle cosas pero es que... creo que aún es algo pronto para hablarle de Matt, del hermano que desapareció el mismo día de su muerte... seguramente saber eso solo le servirá para que se sienta culpable de su desaparición... y ya tiene demasiadas cosas que afrontar, no quiero añadirle más preocupaciones... aunque tal vez este siendo injusta, es cierto que tiene derecho a saber de la existencia de su hermano... no sé que hacer... aunque ahora no es ese el problema, el problema es que, impulsado por la frustración, Takeru se fue solo sin conocer la ciudad... ahora debe estar perdido y asustado, sin saber que hacer...

Ahora yo me encuentro en el muelle, lugar que he frecuentado mucho desde aquel día en el que pensamos que él había muerto. Aún no sé por qué pero este lugar me recuerda a él... en este lugar estuvimos por última vez juntos antes del horrible accidente, cuando le llame para citarlo aquí y contarle que nuestros hermanos llevaban tiempo realizando una misión en solitario en el Digimundo.

También fue aquí donde le tome su última fotografía, yo estaba tomando fotos cuando él llego y yo no pude evitar saludarle, sobretodo al ver que traía un gesto de preocupación en su rostro:

"-Hola T.K., ¿Qué haces por aquí?- pregunté aquel día nada más verle

-Nada, sólo daba un paseo. ¿Y tú?

-Nada, sólo sacando fotos- dije y acto seguido le fotografié

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó riendo- no soy nada fotogénico

-Es que me había propuesto que hoy le sacaría una foto a todo lo bello que me encontrase- pronuncié con las mejillas coloradas arrepintiéndome al instante de lo que había dicho. "Kari, tonta" me dije a mi misma.

-¿Yo? ¿Piensas que yo soy bello?

-S-sí- dije- pero bello cómo un amigo, no cómo otra cosa, sólo amigos- rectifique nerviosa y con la cara totalmente colorada y él solo supo dedicarme una sonrisa inocente. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no se daba cuenta de mis sentimientos?

-Claro, tú también eres muy bella, como amigos"

Ahora solo puedo observar la foto, la foto de aquel T.K. que perdí, aquel T.K. alegre y soñador, aquella luz de esperanza en mi vida...

Mientras observo la fotografía mis lágrimas se derraman sobre ella.

-T.K...- pronuncio casi para mi misma y cierro los ojos. Permanezco de esta forma durante cierto tiempo, no sabría decir cuanto... ¿minutos? ¿horas? Pero de repente oigo una voz a mis espaldas:

-¿Hikari? ¿Eres tú?

-T-Takeru, ¿Que haces aquí?

-No recuerdo nada... Tai había dicho que solías venir por aquí y... era mi única referencia... me ha costado encontrar el lugar pero... pero lo he conseguido...

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa de tu madre? O si no también...

-Aquí estoy bien- dice sentándose a mi lado y mostrándome na sonrisa sincera- ¿H-has estado llorando?- pregunta al mirar de cerca mis ojos , los cuales aún deben estar enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

-N-no

-Hikari...

-Está bien... sí, estaba llorando- digo incapaz de mentirle, a él no, a esos ojazos azules es imposible ocultarles nada.

-¿Puedo preguntarte por qué?

-No es nada importante...

-Cualquier cosa que te haga derramar una sola lágrima es importante.

-T.K... yo...

-Confía en mí

-Este... este es el último sitio donde estuvimos tu y yo juntos antes... antes de tu supuesto fallecimiento...-digo arrugando, sin darme cuenta, su fotografía en mis manos.

-¿Que es eso que estrujas?

-N-nada- contesto y él, suavemente, me acaricia las manos, animándome así a abrirlas, y lo hago.

-¿Ese soy yo?- pregunta observando su cara impresa en papel.

-Fue en este mismo muelle... apenas unos días antes de... de aquello.

-Entiendo... lo siento

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Por todo... por haber desaparecido tres años... por no recordarte... por todo...

-Tú no tienes la culpa de eso ¿Entiendes T.K.? No quiero que te atormentes más ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero...

-No T.K., prométemelo, prométeme que no volverás a atormentarte con esas cosas, por favor.

-No puedo hacerlo...

-Takeru...


	10. Capítulo 10: Mamá

CAP10: Mamá (T.K.)

Después de varias horas en el muelle, horas reinadas por el silencio y los pensamientos, Kari me convence de regresar a casa... a casa de mi madre. Ahora nos encontramos enfrente de un apartamento que, según dice la muchacha de cabellos castaños, es el de mi madre.

-Tengo miedo... no sé como reaccionara... no quiero que sufra de nuevo- digo yo

-¿Por qué iba a sufrir?

-¿Estás de broma? El hijo que creía muerto resulta que no lo está y no recuerda nada, eso es cruel, y más para una madre...

-Más cruel es que siga pensando que estas muerto

-No sabría que decirte... al menos la herida ya ha cicatrizado

-Una herida como esa herida no cicatriza nunca, T.K, nunca. Anda, adelante, llama a la puerta

-No puedo

-¿Llamo yo?- dice adelantando la mano y yo la agarro

-No, por favor, dame unos minutos más.

-Llevamos delante de esta puerta 22 minutos, T.K.

-Pues que sean 25, por favor

-De acuerdo... - dice la chica suspirando- no quiero presionarte T.K., pero antes o después tendrás que enfrentarte a esto.

-¿Puede ser después?

-¡T.K.!-protesta la muchacha

-Esta bien, está bien... Llama tú por favor

-¿Seguro?

-No... tú solo hazlo

-Vale, ya verás como todo va a estar bien- dice mostrándome una sonrisa y acto seguido llama hasta tres veces a la puerta. Yo trago saliva y noto como el sudor recorre mi cuerpo, en unos segundos una mujer abrirá esa puerta y tendré que afrontar un pasado que ni siquiera soy capaz de recordar.

-Estoy aquí, T.K., apoyándote, tranquilo- intenta tranquilizarme Kari al notar que estoy temblando y acto seguido una mujer abre la puerta. La mujer me mira como si estuviese viendo un fantasma y, en efecto, es como si lo estuviera viendo, se supone que estoy muerto.

-¿T-ta...? No, no puede ser... -musita- Hikari, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quien es él?

-Él es... Takeru

-¿T-Takeru? ¿M-mi Takeru?-pronuncia mientras sus ojos se empapan en lágrimas y Kari asiente. La mujer me abraza y yo no se como reaccionar, miro a Kari como pidiendo ayuda y ella solo sabe observar la escena apenada- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunta la mujer soltándome y agarrándome por los hombros

-Yo... yo...

-T.K. sufre amnesia, señora Takaishi

-¿Amnesia? Oh... bueno... n-no importa...-dice con dolor- lo importante es que estás vivo. Bueno, no os quedéis aquí en la puerta, p-pasad.

-Gracias señora Takaishi pero yo me voy a casa, creo que ahora deben pasar tiempo solos- dice la muchacha sonriendo y yo con la mirada le imploro que no lo haga, no puede dejarme solo, no con esta situación.

-De acuerdo

-¿Puede dejarnos un momento solos señora? Solo será un minuto- pido

-Está bien, esperare dentro, cuando acabes entra, hijo- pronuncia y entra en el apartamento y durante unos segundos reina el silencio entre los dos que quedamos fuera

-¿Por qué? ¡No puedes dejarme solo! ¡No ahora!

-T.K., es tu madre, estarás bien

-Yo... no puedo... no puedo Hikari

-Vamos, tranquilo, te prometo que mañana a primera hora me tendrás aquí, no te pasará nada T.K., es tu madre.

-Pero no la recuerdo, Hikari, no la recuerdo y... no puedo, sencillamente no puedo

-Eh, a mi tampoco me conocías y ahora me estás rogando que no me marche

-Contigo es diferente...

-¿Diferente?

-No importa... ¿Entonces nos vemos mañana?

-Nos vemos mañana- confirma

-¿A primera hora?

-Que sí

-Prométemelo- pido y ella suspira

-Te lo prometo


	11. Capítulo 11: Recuerdos impresos

CAP11: Recuerdos impresos (T.K.)

Entro en el lugar y la señora que se me ha sido identificada como mi madre me muestra una habitación adornada con diversos posters de jugadores de baloncesto y diversos trofeos.

-Esta es tú habitación, está igual a como la dejaste- dice la mujer con una sonrisa melancólica- ¿Quieres comer algo? Estarás hambriento

-En verdad se lo agradezco pero no hace falta que...

-Takeru, soy tu madre, puedes tutearme- interrumpe ella

-Si no le importa prefiero seguir llamándola de usted- digo cabizbajo, esta era una situación demasiado extraña e incómoda, estaba en un mundo desconocido donde muchas personas parecen conocerme y me tratan como un amigo a pesar de que para mí son simples extraños... Me odio, me odio a mí mismo por no recordar; por no recordar a esta mujer que me mira apenada al ver que su hijo no la reconoce; por no recordar al amable grupo de chicos con los que hablé en casa de Hikari; por... por no recordar a Hikari, ella es la única que me aporta confianza y desconozco el por qué... ¿No se supone que solo es una amiga más del pasado? ¿Cómo puede una amiga aportarme más confianza que la que supuestamente es mi propia madre? Hikari... maldita sea, hay algo en ella... y ese algo fue lo que me hizo soñar con su rostro durante todos estos años... estoy seguro, ahora estoy seguro, ella es la chica que aparece en mis sueños... en aquellos sueños que se repetían cada noche durante mi estancia en el Digimundo... En ellos solo podía distinguir con claridad unos ojos rubís, ahora estoy seguro de que son sus ojos pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella?

-Está bien, llámame como desees, no hay prisa, tú solo recupérate- dice la mujer interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y yo solo sé bajar la cabeza, no es difícil adivinar que esta situación la está haciendo sufrir...- Pero en fin, antes te he interrumpido, dime, ¿Quieres cenar algo?

-No, no se preocupe, no tengo hambre- contesto a pesar de que si tengo hambre, mucha hambre, pero no quiero molestarla.

Desgraciadamente al pensar en comida mis tripas empiezan a rugir y la mujer suelta una ligera sonrisa.

-Parece que tu estómago no está de acuerdo contigo, anda date una ducha mientras yo te preparo la cena, el baño está al fondo, a la izquierda. Puedes coger algo de ropa del armario de tu dormitorio, has crecido bastante pero para dormir no creo que importe demasiado que te quede algo pequeña la ropa. Mañana podemos ir al médico y después vamos de compras ¿Te parece?

-¿Al médico?

-Claro, deben tratarte lo de la amnesia, hijo

-Vale... pero tendrá que ser por la tarde, Hikari me ha prometido que mañana por la mañana vendrá de visita... ¿No le importa, no?

-Claro que no, ahora corre a buscar algo de ropa y yo iré preparándote la comida- dice y yo asiento agradecido y, tal como ha dicho, busco algo de ropa. No encuentro ningún pijama así que escoge una camiseta roja con un pantalón gris de chándal.

Cuando salgo de la habitación para dirigirme al cuarto de baño puedo notar que la mujer me mira con una sonrisa en la cara. Al darse de cuenta de que la he visto aparta su mirada hacia el recipiente en el que prepara la comida. Yo entro en el baño y cierro la puerta con llave, me quito la camiseta y me examino la cicatriz del pecho en el reflejo del espejo. Siempre me había preguntado cuál habría sido la causa de esa marca, ahora, gracias a los relatos de Hikari y el resto, ya lo sé, esto me lo hizo un digimon con el fin de acabar con mi vida, cosa que supuestamente había logrado, pero estoy vivo, aunque... desearía estar muerto, cuanto mas lo pienso más me convenzo de que lo mejor habría sido perecer en aquella batalla pues, para estas personas eso era lo que había ocurrido y regresar solo sirve para abrir viejas heridas... Ya sé que Hikari me pidió que no pensase de esta forma pero no puedo evitarlo... solo traigo dolor a mi paso.

Después de una cena reinada por el silencio me dirijo a mi dormitorio y decido investigar un poco para conocerme a mí mismo. A simple vista puede verse que era un gran fan del baloncesto debido a la gran cantidad de posters que hay de este deporte, además la colección de trofeos que hay encima de la cómoda me indican que yo debía ser bastante bueno en dicho pasatiempo. En la mesilla de noche puedo ver que hay un par de fotos en unos lindos marcos plateados: en la primera foto salen dos personas, un muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que supongo que debo ser yo en un pasado junto a una chica que estoy seguro que debe tratarse de Hikari; en la otra foto salen cuatro personas: dos adultos y dos niños, pero solo soy capaz de reconocer a uno de esos individuos, a mi madre, lo que me lleva a suponer que uno de esos chiquillos debo ser yo y el otro adulto mi padre, pero… ¿Quién es el otro niño? "Debo averiguarlo" me digo a mí mismo y decido buscar por todos los cajones alguna otra fotografía que me dé alguna pista, tal vez fuese más fácil preguntárselo directamente a mi madre pero no deseaba molestarla.

Después de un buen rato buscando encuentro en un cajón un álbum de fotos y dudo un instante antes de abrirlo, ¿estoy preparado para ver mi pasado impreso en imágenes? ¿Para ver la vida que perdí? No lo sé… pero… antes o después tendré que afrontar mi pasado así que abro la primera página del álbum y en ella observo dos fotos: una es un partido del baloncesto en la que salgo lanzando a canasta y la otra es una foto con un chico de googles que juraría que era una de las personas que se reunieron en casa de Hikari. Paso la página y observo dos fotos con Hikari y una tercera foto de grupo en la cual salen 12 personas, 12 personas que reconozco a excepción de una, un muchacho rubio que aparenta un poco más mayor que yo… su cara me resulta muy familiar, incluso juraría haberle visto hace poco pero no consigo recordar, "¿Quién eres? Maldita sea, ¿Quién eres?" musito. ¿Puede tratarse ese chico del niño de la otra foto? Se parecen bastante… pero entonces… ¿Es acaso ese chico mi hermano? Tenemos cierto parecido… ¿Es muy descabellado pensar que tengo un hermano? En verdad no lo sé… estoy confuso…


	12. Capítulo 12: La esperanza es bella

CAP12: La esperanza es bella, y él también (KARI)

Me levanto temprano para ir a visitar a Takeru, aún es difícil creer que esté vivo… y aunque carezca de memoria mi alegría e incredulidad por haberle vuelto a ver me dan ganas de salir a la terraza y gritarle al mundo "¡Takeru está vivo!".

Al salir a la cocina para preparar el desayuno puedo comprobar que he sido la primera en despertar así que intento no hacer mucho ruido para no molestar a nadie, pero aun así oigo como una puerta se abre, es la del dormitorio de Taichi, solo espero no haber sido yo la causante de su madrugón… cuando a Tai le interrumpen el sueño se levanta con un humor de perros.

-Buenos días hermano- digo con una amplia y falsa sonrisa esperando que no este de mal humor.

-Hikari…- pregunta frotándose los ojos- ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? Si deben ser las 5 de la mañana…

-Son las 9, hermano

-Aun así es muy temprano… ¿vas a alguna parte?- dice aún medio dormido

-Sí… emm… a ver a Takeru...

-¿Qué?- dice olvidando por completo el sueño que tenía hace medio segundo y abriendo los ojos como platos- ¿Tú y T.K. solos? ¿De nuevo?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-No me fío de él… recuerda lo ligón que era su hermano

-No hables en pasado, dicho así pareciese que Matt estuviese muerto. Y ya te he dicho mil veces que Takeru no es como su hermano…

-Tal vez este muerto… han pasado tres años y no hemos sabido nada de él… ¿Tú crees que sería capaz de…?

-¿De qué? ¿De suicidarse? No, imposible, es cierto que apreciaba mucho a su hermano pero Matt era lo suficientemente listo como para no cometer locura semejante

-Eso espero… me gustaría seguir manteniendo la esperanza que antes tenía de volver a verle…

-Esperanza… es un bello sentimiento Tai, no deberías perderla

-¿Es bello el sentimiento o te parece bello el chico que posee el emblema?

-¡Tai!- protesto- a veces no te entiendo…

-Vamos, solo le estoy tomando un poco el pelo a mi hermanita pequeña

-¿Y por qué tú puedes mencionar a T.K. y si yo lo hago se te llenan los ojos de rabia?

-Porque yo lo hago bromeando y tú lo haces en nombre de tus hormonas descontroladas, hermanita

-¡Tai!- protesta y el ríe

-Vamos, no te enfades, si en el fondo sabes que soy tu hermano favorito- dice revolviéndome el pelo

-Eres mi único hermano

-¡Pues eso!

Finalmente, una hora más tarde, salgo de casa dispuesta a ver de nuevo al chico que tanto amo

-No me puedo creer que al final me hayas convencido para acompañarme- le digo a mi hermano de camino a la casa del chico de cabellos dorados.

-Nunca subestimes mis capacidades de convicción- contesta riendo

Una vez que llegamos a nuestro destino nos abre la puerta un Takeru recién levantado, incluso con los cabellos despeinados y los ojos medio cerrados sigue teniendo un aspecto que parece un regalo de los Dioses.

-Buenos días dormilón- digo yo sonriendo

-¿Hikari? ¿Señor Yagami? Hola...pasad- dice y entramos en el inmueble. Una vez dentro Takeru nos dice de sentarnos en los sofás de la sala y aceptamos.

-Y bueno, ¿Qué tal tu primera noche en casa?

-Incómoda...- dice mirando de reojo a su madre que estaba redactando algo en el ordenador- me siento un hijo nefasto...

-Ya te he dicho que esto no es culpa tuya... ahora dime ¿Qué tal te ha parecido tu madre?

-Es una mujer muy amable y todo eso... me gustaría recordarla...

-Lo harás- digo y el silencio nos invade durante unos segundos

-Hay algo que quería preguntaros- dice de repente Takeru

-¿Uh?- pronuncia Tai, el cuál llevaba un buen rato comiendo las patatas fritas de un bol que había en una mesita delante del sofá.

-Sé que parece una locura pero... ¿T-tengo un hermano?

-¿L-lo has recordado?- pronunció totalmente pálida

-No... pero vi unas fotos y...

-Ah...

-¿Que hay de él? ¿Dónde está?- pregunta y yo y Tai nos miramos, ¿debíamos decírselo? Takeru parecía bastante derrumbado ya por el simple hecho de "hacernos daño al no recordarnos", ¿cómo se tomaría descubrir que su supuesta muerte ocasiono la desaparición de su hermano? No quiero verlo sufrir, no soporto verlo mal pero... no tiene caso mentirle, no estaría bien.

-Pues...- empiezo a decir y Taichi me interrumpe

-El desapareció- pronuncia mi hermano separando las piernas y juntando las manos mientras baja la cabeza y cierra los ojos- Cuando tú moriste y nosotros regresamos al Mundo Real él estaba realmente distante y hundido. Cada uno se fue a su casa, sin embargo el jamás regreso a la suya... no sabemos que fue de él...

-Se llamaba Yamato- continuo yo

-¿Yamato? Juraría haber oído ese nombre hace poco

-Tal vez tu memoria te este jugando una mala pasada o nos lo hayas escuchado a alguno de nosotros-contesta Tai

-Supongo...- dice el chico, el cuál permanece pensativo


	13. Capítulo 13: Una sorpresa

CAP13: Una sorpresa en el Digimundo (KARI)

Pasan los días y la memoria de Takeru no prospera, el médico al que asiste, según me ha contado su madre, le ha dicho que podrá recuperar la memoria pero existe una pequeña posibilidad de que se quede así para siempre... Ahora solo nos queda esperar que todo salga bien...

Esta tarde al fin iremos al Digimundo, Takeru lleva tiempo insistiendo en que quiere avisar a la digimon que le acogió de que se encuentra bien y está a salvo, yo por mi parte también estoy deseosa de conocerla aunque lo que realmente me hace ilusión es la sorpresa que le tengo a un pequeño amiguito naranja. Patamon aún no sabe nada de que Takeru está vivo y, junto a Gatomon, hemos planeado darle una sorpresa. Yo, T.K., Davis y Yoley iremos esta tarde al Digimundo (yo quería que fuésemos todos pero el resto del grupo estaba ocupado con otras cosas) y nos reuniremos con nuestros digimons. Una vez Takeru y Patamon se hayan reencontrado tomaremos camino al "segundo hogar" de T.K., siguiendo sus indicaciones y pasaremos ahí la noche para que T.K. pueda vivir durante un día más su anterior vida y finalmente habremos de regresar a casa antes de la hora de comer del día siguiente. Será una velada perfecta y tal vez logremos al fin que el rubio empiece a recuperar su memoria.

-Ya veréis, os va a encantar, es una digimon muy buena y amable, y muy... como decirlo... muy maternal. Tiene sus rarezas y todo eso y cuando se enfada es peor que un terremoto pero... pero es fantástica- explicaba Takeru emocionado de regresar al único hogar que recordaba y presentarnos a Efmon, la digimon que lo acogió.

-Estoy segura de eso, pero antes te tenemos una sorpresita

-¿Uh?

-Bueno, Kari te tiene una sorpresita- corrige Davis- la idea ha sido suya

-Sigo sin entender... ¿Qué sorpresa?

-No seas apresurado. Ahora vamos, el Mundo Digital nos espera

-¡Adelante niños elegidos, en marcha!- grita Miyako a mi ordenador y los cuatro nos adentramos en el Digimundo.

-T.K., creo recordar que ya te dijimos que eras un niño elegido, ¿cierto?- pregunto mientras nos dirigimos al lugar de encuentro

-Sí

-Pero creo que nunca te hemos explicado bien en que consiste ser un niño elegido. Cada niño elegido tiene un digivice y el poder para hacer digievolucionar con él a un compañero

-¿Un compañero?

-¡Claro!- confirma Yoley- ¡y junto a ellos somos invencibles!

-¿Yo también...?

-Sí- interrumpo- un Patamon era tu compañero. ¿Sabes? Eráis un gran equipo

-¿P-Patamon?

-Sí, y gracias a ti digievolucionaba a Ang...

-¡Angemon!- grita de repente el muchacho llevándose las manos a la cabeza

-¿Que ocurre T.K.?

-É-él... recuerdo que... se sacrificaba y... Devimon...

-¿Has recordado la muerte de Patamon? ¡Eso es fantástico!- grita Davis y yo le lanzo una mirada asesina- No, a ver, es fantástico que recuerde algo, no que recuerde precisamente eso- rectifica con una risa nerviosa

-¿Entonces...? ¿Está vivo? ¿Que fue de él?

-No te impacientes, pronto lo descubrirás- dice Yoley y continuamos caminando hasta que nos encontramos con Gatomon y el resto. Patamon nos mira llegar y, al reconocer a su compañero en el grupo, se frota los ojos de la incredulidad

-¿T-T.K.?- pregunta y Gatomon asiente. Acto seguido el pequeño alado se lanza encima suya y ambos caen al suelo- TAKERUUU ESTÁS VIVO, ESTÁS VIVO- dice llorando un mar de lágrimas y el rubio lo abraza con una sonrisa en la cara

-¿T-tú eres mi compañero? Patamon... Angemon...

-¿Qué dices T.K.? Estás raro- dice el digimon interrumpiendo durante un segundo su llanto

-Yo... esto... sufro de amnesia amiguito...

-T.K...- pronuncia Patamon cambiando su cara de alegría por una de preocupación


	14. Capítulo 14: Efmon

CAP14: Efmon (KARI)

Después de un largo reencuentro nos dirigimos a la casa de Efmon, la digimon que cuidó a Takeru todos estos años. Después de un buen rato caminando llegamos a una cabañita de madera.

-¡Efmon, he regresado!- grita sonriente el chico de la esperanza y al cabo de unos minutos alguien abre la puerta de la cabaña y sale a nuestro encuentro. Se trata de una digimon un poco más bajita que Cody de cuerpo humanoide color amarillo pastel. Sus ojos son verdes y debajo de uno de ellos tiene una línea negra que se extiende hacia su tronco formando el dibujo de un rayo. Sus orejas caídas le dan un aspecto adorable y en lugar de una nariz posee un lindo hocico rosado, lo cuál, junto a sus uñas negras que recuerdan a las de un gato, le da un aspecto un poco más animal.

-Humano, mi pequeñín, menos mal, pensaba que te había ocurrido algo ¿Dónde has estado?

-Ya te avisé que me iba al Mundo Humano a averiguar quién era

-Ya pero… no pensé que tardarías tanto, me tenías muy preocupada.

-Lo siento…

-No importa, lo importante es que has vuelto y tengo a mí chiquitín de nuevo conmigo

-Esto… Efmon… solo estaré aquí un día… después regresaré a mi casa, en el Mundo Humano, pero prometo venir a visitarte

-Tranquilo, no importa, si tú eres feliz yo soy feliz. Y dime, ¿Quiénes son estos adorables niños y digimons que te acompañan?

-¿Niños?- dice Yoley mosqueada

-Ah, perdón, son unos amigos de mi anterior vida y sus compañeros digimon- contesta T.K.

-Oh… ¿Entonces ya sabes quién eres, Humano?

-Sí.. supongo… me llamo Takeru Takaishi, así que no va a hacer falta que me sigas llamando "Humano"

-¿Takeru? Que nombre tan bonito, mi pequeñín, aish si es que es para comerte

-No me llames pequeñín, ya tengo… emm, Hikari, ¿cuántos años decías que tenía?

-Cumpliste 18 en abril- contesto serena

-Ya tengo 18 años

-No me vengas con esas, eres mi pequeñín-dice la digimon dando un salto y tirándole a Takeru de las mejillas, tal cual una abuela.

-Ayyy, ¡no hagas eso Efmon! ¡Me pones en evidencia!- protesta mientras Daisuke contiene la risa

-¿Y quieres decirme de una vez quienes son estes muchachos?

-¡Ya te lo he dicho!

-¡Pero preséntamelos!

-Oh… lo siento… estos son Hikari Yagami, Daisuke Motomiya, Miyako Inoue y sus compañeros: Gatomon, V-mon y Hawkmon.

-Pero son 4 digimons…

-Yo soy Patamon, el compañero de Takeru- se adelanta a decir el pequeño alado.

-¿Un compañero? ¿Mi chiquitín tiene un compañero? ¡Ay qué bien! Aunque no pareces muy fuerte… no sé si tú podrás protegerlo…

-¿A caso te crees más indicada que yo para proteger a T.K.?

-¿T.K.?- pregunta la digimon

-Diminutivo de Takeru- aclaro

-Ah, pues sí, ¡yo lo he cuidado estos tres años!- dice Efmon enfadándose y sus orejas se levantan a la par que sus ojos adquieren una tonalidad amarilla

-¡Yo lo cuidé durante 7 años!

-¡Y lo abandonaste!

-¡Pensé que estaba muerto!

-¡Y lo estaría si no fuera por mí! ¡Además si fueses un buen compañero no habría estado al borde de la muerte!

-¡Eso no fu…!

-¡Parad!- interrumpe Davis- Efmon, ¿a qué te refieres con que Takeru estaría muerto si no fuese por ti?- pregunta y Efmon recupera su aspecto anterior mientras comienza su relato…:

"Fue hace tres años, oí ruidos a lo lejos, estaba en curso una pelea. Curiosa, me dirigí al lugar pero cuando llegué la batalla había terminado. Sin embargo vi algo extraño en el suelo, era un humano. Me acerque, no parecía llevar mucho tiempo así y vi un ápice de vida en él así que intente reanimarlo con mis poderes de rayo. Lo logré y lo traje a cuestas a mi casa, allí le hice las curas de su herida, era profunda y no había mucha esperanza de que pudiese sobrevivir pero yo no me rendí y finalmente vi como mis esfuerzos cobraban fruto, Takeru se recuperó por completo y yo lo he cuidado como un hijo desde entonces"

-Un momento, Takeru no respiraba, yo misma note que dejaba de realizar esta función vital cuando…- digo y me paro en seco

-¿Cuándo qué?- pregunta el rubio

-¡Nada, nada!- respondo rápidamente con las mejillas coloradas

-Ya te dije que tuve que reanimarlo- responde la digimon- con mis poderes eléctricos

-Pero si se superan los 5 minutos sin que el corazón bombee al cerebro puede haber efectos irreversibles- dice Miyako

-No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado… pero estoy segura de que fue poco- contesta Efmon

-A ver… ¿desde "la muerte" de Takeru hasta que vencimos al digimon cuanto tiempo pudo pasar?- pregunta la pelivioleta

-No sé… quizás 2 minutos o así, fue bastante rápido- respondo

-Y al instante fuimos transportados al Mundo Humano

-Y nosotros a casa de Gennai- aporta Hawkmon

-Si Efmon estaba cerca durante la batalla y llegó en… no sé… unos dos minutos y otro minuto más mientras lo reanimaba… hacen 5… yo lo veo viable, es lógico

-¿Entonces qué problema hay? Si es que siempre lo tienes que cuestionar todo, Yoley- dice Davis

-¡Solo querría comprobar si era posible!

-¡Si no lo fuese Takeru no estaría aquí!

-¡Bueno! ¡Deja de criticarme Daisuke! ¡Al menos yo uso mi cerebro para algo!

-¡¿Qué insinúas?! ¡¿Qué soy tonto?!

-¡Bingo!

-¡Inoue!

-¡Motomiya!

-¡Dejad de discutir!- grito yo para que ambos se calmen y ambos cruzan los brazos y miran para otro lado, son un caso perdido…

-Bueno, ¿qué os parece si entramos en la cabaña? Os prepararé la famosa sopa de Efmon- dice la digimon

-Suena delicioso- respondo

-¡Sí! Me muero de hambre, ¡pero no vayas a engullir mi parte, eh Daisuke!

-Ya estás bastante gorda, ¡comiendo tu parte te haría un favor!- dice el chico de los googles riendo y ambos comienzan a discutir nuevamente, lo que me provoca soltar un suspiro. Mientras tanto observo que Patamon y Efmon están hablando, parece que la segunda le está pidiendo disculpas al primero. Takeru tenía razón, cuando Efmon se enfada es peor que un terremoto pero aun así es una digimon amable y con un gran corazón. Al menos me reconforta saber que mi rubio estuvo en tan buena compañía durante todos estos años.


	15. Capítulo 15: Traición

CAP15: Traición (T.K.)

Esa noche todos dormimos encima de la paja que se encuentra amontonada en el suelo en una esquina de la cabaña. Debo decir que mi cama es mucho más cómoda pero me reconforta dormir en el único hogar que mi cerebro se digna a recordar, todo más atrás de esta vida en el Mundo Digital está en blanco… bueno, todo ya no… vanas imagines me vienen a la cabeza de la muerte de Patamon, lo que provoca un horrible sentimiento en mi interior.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me despierto, ya no hay nadie en la cabaña, solo yo y Efmon, la cual permanece dormida y yo rápidamente la despierto.

-¿Qué ocurre pequeñín? Te noto alterado- dice ella frotándose los ojos

-Mis amigos no están, ¿sabes a dónde han ido?

-No tengo ni idea

-Esto es muy extraño…

-Tranquilo, habrán ido a dar un paseo o algo así…

-No sé… ¿y si me han abandonado?

-¿Cómo podría alguien dejarte tirado?

-Yo… supongo que en este estado solo soy una carga para ellos…

-No digas tonterías, y si es así no importa, recuerda que yo estoy aquí para cuidarte siempre

-Gracias… tal vez debería ir a buscarles al Mundo Humano…

-¿Eh? ¿Allí? No creo que haga falta Takeru, estarán por los alrededores. Permíteme buscarlos por aquí y si no los encuentro nos dirigimos al televisor más próximo y viajas al otro mundo, ¿vale?

-Muchas gracias Efmon, pero…

-Nada de peros, lo que sea por mi pequeñín.

Después de una hora esperando Efmon regresa al fin, con Hikari.

-¿Hikari? Menos mal, ¿ha pasado algo?- pregunto pero ella no contesta

-Al menos ten la dignidad de decírselo- dice la digimon, la cual trae un gesto apenado en su rostro

-¿Qué ocurre?- vuelvo a preguntar pero ella no contesta

-¿Cómo puedes estar haciéndole esto a este amor de niño? Al menos dígnate a decírselo- insiste Efmon

-T-Takeru- pronuncia finalmente ella, está muy rara.

-¿Qué?

-Hemos... h-hemos decidido abandonarte en este mundo, no te soportamos

-¿Q-qué?

-L-lo que oyes, decidimos largamos al Mundo Humano y abandonarte aquí. Esa es la razón de la excursión, n-no te aguantamos, Takeru.

-M-mentira… ¿Entonces por qué presentarme a los compañeros digimon?- digo mientras mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse, esto no puede ser cierto

-En un principio pensamos en matarte de verdad usando sus poderes pero... pero nos pareció demasiado cruel.

-No puede ser...

-Pues es así... hasta n-nunca T.K.- pronuncia ella mientras comienza a caminar hacia la salida


	16. Capítulo 16: Te amo

CAP16: Te amo (KARI)

Comienzo a caminar hacia la salida y tengo que hacer un notable esfuerzo por no derramar ni una lágrima

-Maldita sea... pensé... pensé que... fui tan iluso- dice el rubio

-¿Qué pensabas?- me paro de repente y Efmon me lanza una mirada asesina. "Maldita sea, ¡ya estoy haciendo lo que dijiste! ¡¿Qué más quieres de mí?! ¡Si no voy a volver a verle al menos déjame preguntarle esto!" grito en mi cabeza aunque sé que ella no puede oírme, pero estoy segura de que sabe lo que estoy pensando.

-Pensé que podía confiar en ti... algo en mi corazón me decía que podía hacerlo, que tú habías sido algo importante en mi vida, pero veo que me equivocaba...- pronuncia y una lágrima consigue escapar al fin de mi ojo y recorrer mi mejilla. Efmon niega con la cabeza, como diciendo "ni se te ocurra hacer lo que estás pensando" pero... ¿De verdad voy a irme sin luchar? Ya lo perdí una vez, no puedo volver a pasar por eso, ¡me niego a renunciar a él!

-¡No! Espera T.K., ¡lo que dije no es cierto, ella me está obligando a hacerlo!- grito señalando a Efmon

-¿Q-qué?

-No la escuches pequeñín, ¿Por qué iba a hacer yo eso? Si no soporto verte triste

-¡No la escuches a ella! ¡Está loca!

-T.K., por favor, ¿no lo ves? No contenta con traicionarte ahora también quiere separarnos

-Yo...

-¡T.K., por favor! ¡No la escuches!

-Si dices la verdad... ¿Entonces por qué dijiste todo lo que dijiste?

-¡Ella me obligó! ¡Tiene a los demás secuestrados! ¡Dijo que los mataría si no obedecía!

-Tonterías, T.K., me conoces perfectamente, sabes que yo nunca haría eso

-E-ella nunca haría eso

-¿Y yo sí?- pregunto con la voz cortada

-No te conozco tanto...

-¡Nos conocemos desde los 8 años T.K.! ¡Nunca te haría eso! ¡Eres la esperanza en mi vida, eres la única persona capaz de sacarme una sonrisa en los días grises, e-eres lo que más amo en el mundo, T.K.!

-¿Amar?

-Recuerdalo, por favor, recuerdalo, recuerda todos nuestros años juntos y sabrás que yo nunca sería capaz de hacerte eso.

-Ella tampoco...- dice el rubio refiriéndose a la maldita digimon- C-creo que deberías irte

-No, T.K., por favor, recuerda

-¿No lo has oído? No queremos más tus mentiras, lárgate de esta casa- aporta Efmon y yo aprieto los dientes a la vez que cierro los puños.

-Está bien- digo resignándome, la bruja ha ganado el juego- Pero si no voy a volver a verte, T.K., entonces tengo que hacer esto

-¿Lo qué?- pregunta mientras me acerco a él y de repente le doy un beso en los labios. En un primer momento él abre los ojos como platos sorprendido pero después los cierra y se deja llevar

-Creo... creo que... creo que he recordado algo. Kari, h-he recordado, ¡he recordado, Kari! ¡Te recuerdo!- dice entusiasmado

-¿De veras?- pregunto incrédula, es demasiado bonito para ser cieryo

-¿Contesta esto a tu pregunta?- cuestiona juntando de nuevo sus labios y los míos

-Pues... no estoy segura, si pudieses repetirme la respuesta...

-Todas las veces que quieras- dice volviendo a besarme olvidándonos por completo del conflicto que nos rodea y de Efmon

-¡BASTA! ¡BASTAAAAAA!- grita la digimon enfurecida y, tal como había ocurrido cuando discutió con Patamon, su cuerpo sufre un ligero cambio: se le levantan las orejas h sus ojos cobran una tonalidad amarillenta... y también algo que no había notado antes, pequeñas chispas envuelven su cuerpo.- Takeru es mío, yo lo cuidé como una madre todos estos años, ¡Y ninguna zorra mala me va a separar de él?

-Basta, Efmon, sabes que te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí pero mi verdadera vida está en el Mundo Humano

-¡No! ¡Estarás para siempre aquí, conmigo!

-¡Basta! Aun estás a tiempo de parar y pedir perdón. Libera a mis amigos y hacemos como si aquí no hubiese pasado nada

-¡Jamás! ¡Nadie me separará de mi hijo!

-¡No soy tu hijo!

-¿Ves? ¡Esa castaña del demonio te ha comido el coco! ¡La mataré, la mataré!- dice y se dispone a atacarme pero T.K. se pone delante mía

-Entonces tendrás que matarme a mi primero

-¡Takeru, soy tu madre, obedéceme y apártate!

-¡No eres mi madre! ¡Estás loca!

-¿Loca por querer protegerte mi pequeñín?- dice en un tono amable recuperando su anterior aspecto pero de repente vuelve a gritar adquiriendo su segunda imagen- ¡Apártate ahora mismo de ella!

-¡No!

-¡Si no eres mío no serás de nadie!, ¡de nadie!

-Pareces una novia loca, basta ya Efmon- pronuncia Takeru desesperado

-¿Novia? No, yo soy tu madre T.K., tu única y mejor madre

-¡Tú no eres mi madre!

-¡Yo soy lo que yo te diga!- dice y lanza hacia nosotros una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica que nos tira al suelo

-Si no eres mío no serás de nadie- musita repetidas veces la digimon. Su ataque nos ha debilitado mucho pero podemos levantarnos, sin embargo no lo hacemos, fingimos estar aún más débiles de lo que estamos para poder idear un plan sin que se de cuenta.

-¿que hacemos, T.K?- susurro

-N-necesitamos a los digimons

-Los ha secuestrado

-¿Sabes dónde?

-Sí

-Entonces con todas mis fuerzas me lanzaré a ella para distraerla, tú corre al lugar dónde los tiene presos y libéralos

-No puedo dejarte solo, te matará

-Si no lo haces nos matará a los dos

-Una vida sin ti es un destino peor que la muerte

-Entonces corre con todas tus fuerzas- dice y acto seguido me besa en los labios- Suerte

-Suerte


	17. Capítulo 17: El emblema vuelve a brillar

CAP17: El emblema vuelve a brillar (T.K)

-Una, dos, tres, ya- susurro y me lanzo hacia Efmon tirándola al suelo. Ella me electrocuta y yo intento retenerla sin provocarle mucho daño (al fin y al cabo estará mal de la cabeza pero sigue siendo quién me salvo de la muerte)- ¡Corre!- le grito a Hikari al ver que esta está inmóvil de pie observando

-Pero...

-¡Que corras!- grito aún más fuerte y ella asiente emprendiendo camino a toda velocidad

-¡No la dejaré escapar!

-¡Y yo no te dejaré que le toques ni un pelo!

-Entonces tendré que matarte, mi pequeñín- amenaza

-Entonces tendrás que matarme- confirmo decido

La batalla se hace eterna, Efmon me pega y ataca sin piedad, yo sin embargo apenas me defiendo, no puedo hacerle daño, le debo la vida... Por favor Kari, regresa pronto

-Jamás tendría que haberte rescatado, eres un desagradecido

-Efmon, por favor, no es necesario pelear

-Quédate conmigo y se acabará todo, si yo no quiero matarte mi chiquitín, ¡Pero no me dejas otra opción! ¡Caos eléctrico!- pronuncia la digimon y un remolino de electricidad me sacude.

-¡ahhhh!- grito

-Ríndete, ríndete y quédate conmigo

-N-no, este no es mi lugar

-¡PUES MUERE! ¡Espada de chispas!- pronuncia y una enorme espada aparece de la nada en su mano, se dispone a clavármela, yo doy pasos atrás mientras ella se acerca lentamente.

-Quédate conmigo, Takeru

-No puedo- pronuncio y cierro los ojos preparado para recibir el impacto de la espada pero de repente oigo un grito femenino

-¡Flecha celestial- dice la voz y una flecha impacta en la mano de Efmon haciendo que suelte el arma, ¡Es Angewomon! ¡Kari lo ha logrado! ¡Ha llegado a tiempo!

-¿Estás bien, T.K.?- pronuncia mi compañero alado y yo sin contestar lo abrazo

-Me alegro de volver a verte- pronuncio mientras a mis ojos se le escapan unas lágrimas

-Si solo llevamos un día sin vernos

-Pero para mí han sido tres años, ayer aún no te recordaba

-¿Eso significa que...?

-Sí, Patamon, he regresado- pronuncio y a mi compañero se le ilumina la cara

-Sí sí, hermoso reencuentro, pero T.K., ¡haz digievolucionar de una vez a la patata!- grita Davis

-¡No me llames Patata!- protesta Patamon

-No es momento de discutir- dice enfadada Yoley mientras yo me acerco a Kari

-¿Uh?-pronuncia la muchacha

-¿Aún tienes mi emblema?

-Nunca se despega de mi bolsillo- responde sonriendo y me lo da, acto seguido yo hago digievolucionar a mi compañero.

-Patamon digievoluciona en... ¡MAGNAANGEMON!


	18. capítulo 18: Hasta nunca

CAP18: Hasta nunca (KARI)

Debo decir que la batalla no duro mucho, Efmon era fuerte, más de lo que aparentaba a primera vista , pero no tenía nada que hacer contra dos digimon de cuerpo maduro y dos de cuerpo perfecto. Fue una victoria sencilla

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que has hecho?- pronunciaba Angemon

-No

-Entonces tendré que matarte

-Hazlo

-No, para, basta- interrumpe Takeru

-Sabía que no me dejarías morir, mi pequeñín, sabía que no perderías el aprecio que tienes por mí así como así. ¿Al final has conseguido escapar del lavado de cabeza de la maldita chica castaña del demonio?

-Deja de llamar así a Hikari, he perdido todo el aprecio que pude haber tenido por ti, eres basura Efmon- pronuncia el muchacho derramando una lágrima- Pero te debo la vida, digamos que ya estamos en paz.

-¿Entonces que hacemos?- pregunta Yoley

-Vámonos, está débil, no podrá seguirnos. Ha sido un placer conocerte Efmon, te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí pero lo que has hecho es imperdonable. Hasta nunca

-Pero... mi pequeñín

-No me llames así... para ti ya no soy nada- pronuncia y finalmente todos salimos por la puerta para regresar a nuestro mundo

-¿Estás bien, T.K.?- le susurro

-Podría estar mejor... no lo entiendo, ¿Por que tenía que hacer esto?

-No lo sé T.K., no lo sé...

-Bueno... anímate, al menos has recuperado tú memoria

-Cierto

-Me alegro tanto... temía no recuperarte nunca

-Siempre estaré a tu lado Kari, no lo olvides

-Estuve tres años sola... tres años pensando que jamás regresarías

-Yo... eso no fue culpa mía...

-Lo sé, y no te culpo... solo digo que ha sido muy doloroso... no te imaginas cuanto...

-Pero ahora ya estoy aquí, ya nada podrá separarnos

-¿Nada?

-Absolutamente nada, te amo

-Yo también te amo- pronuncio mientras nuestros labios vuelven a encontrarse


	19. Capítulo 19: Aún queda algo por resolver

CAP 19: Aún queda algo por resolver (KARI)

Son las 11 de la mañana y sigo en la cama, no durmiendo, pues desperté hace un buen rato, pero hoy no me apetece levantarme. "Parezco mi hermano" pienso y una ligera risa escapa de mi boca.

Ayer fue un día muy largo... pobre T.K., lo de Efmon debió suponer un gran palo para el... Ojalá pudiese hacer algo para levantarle los ánimos.

De repente una pegadiza melodía comienza a sonar, es mi teléfono móvil. Al alcanzarlo puedo comprobar que el remitente de la llamada es el mismo Takeru y rápidamente descuelgo el teléfono

-¿Diga?

-¿Kari? Soy yo, tengo que hablar con ustedes

-¿Que pasa?

-Nada, ayer a la noche caí en la cuenta de algo... ¿En una hora en el parque?

-De acuerdo... ¿pero que pasa?

-Os lo diré en el parque, avisa también a Tai

-Está bien

-Adiós Kari, nos vemos

-Nos vemos

-T-te quiero- pronuncia y mis mejillas se ruborizan

-Yo también a ti- digo y cuelgo.

Una vez estamos todos reunidos en el parque T.K. nos explica la razón del encuentro:

-Creo que se donde está mi hermano

-¿Qué? ¿Pero como?- pregunta Ken, tan incrédulo como el resto ante las palabras del rubio.

-Fue hace unos días, cuando Tai, Mimi y Kari me llevaron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y un cabreo provocó que me perdiese- dice y a continuación comienza a relatar lo ocurrió aquella noche:

"Ya cansando de deambular sin rumbo durante horas decidí sentarme a descansar en un banco. Ya se ha había hecho de noche y muy pocas personas circulaban por la calle. Apoyé el rostro en mis manos y comencé a llorar de la desesperación. Eso me superaba. ¿Que iba a hacer? No sabía quién era ni dónde estaba... parecía que en mi futuro ya solo se vislumbraba la muerte.

De repente noté que alguien se sentaba a mi derecha en el banco. Yo aparté mis manos de la cara y lo miré; se trataba de un chico joven, rubio y de ojos azules, con las ropas desgastadas y una funda con una guitarra en la espalda que apoya su lado, en el banco. Adoptaba una pose relajada: sus piernas están cruzadas y los brazos levantados hacia atrás apoyando en estos su cabeza.

-¿Qué?- pregunté al ver que me esta mirando de reojo

-¿Qué de qué?

-Me estaba mirando

-Ah perdón, es que... me has recordado a alguien.

-Ah...

-¿Estás bien?

-Podría estar mejor...

-Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte...

-Se lo agradezco pero nadie puede ayudarme...

-Lo que tú digas- pronunció y ambos nos quedamos en silencio durante un buen rato.

-¿Sabe usted dónde está el muelle?- pregunté al recordar que Tai había dicho que su hermana solía frecuentar ese lugar, pensé que tal vez si conseguía encontrar el muelle también la encontraría a ella., y estaba en lo cierto.

-¿El muelle? Mmm, sí, claro, aunque está algo lejos y no sabría bien como indicarte, desde hace tiempo solo vengo a esta ciudad una vez al año, a visitar la tumba de un familiar... Después regreso a la estación de Shibuya.

-¿La estación de Shibuya,?

-En efecto, allí me gano la vida como músico callejero.

-Ah... ¿A caso no tiene familia?- pregunté y él bajó la cabeza- Oh, perdón, no debí preguntar, no es de mi incumbencia.

-No, no importa... en realidad si que tengo familia pero huí de casa hace unos años... ocurrió una cosa que me hizo sentir incapaz de regresar...

-Entiendo...

-¿Y tú? No es frecuente ver a alguien tan joven solo a estas horas de la noche.

-Me he perdido... por eso necesito encontrar el muelle, es mi única referencia en este lugar.

-Vaya... Bueno, yo voy a continuar con mi camino- dijo poniéndose en pie y cogiendo su guitarra- Te deseo suerte, emm... quién quiera que seas... no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Yo soy...- empecé a pronunciar y me detuve, "¿Quién soy? " me pregunté, "En el Digimundo me llamaban Humano, aquí supuestamente soy Takeru Takaishi, sin embargo no me siento cómodo definiéndome como tal, para mi ese es un nombre vacío, no significa nada y lo significa todo a la vez" era lo que me decía a mi mismo- Bueno, en realidad mi nombre no tiene importancia...

-¿Eh? Bueno, como prefieras. Yo me llamo Yamato, Yamato Ishida- dijo él emprendiendo camino."

-Entonces Matt está...- comienza a pronunciar Sora

-En la estación de Shibuya- dice T.K.

-¡Eso es genial! ¡Debemos ir ahora mismo!

-Parece que a alguien le sigue gustando el Ishida- dice Mimi

-¡Mimi! No es eso... es que...

-Ahora eso no importa, vamos a ver a Matt- interrumpe Tai


	20. Capítulo 20: Takeru Takaishi

CAP20: Takeru Takaishi (T.K.)

Una vez en la estación, después de un largo rato buscando, es Jou el que finalmente encuentra a mi hermano y nos avisa a todos. Él aún no se ha percatado de nuestra presencia y yo quiero darle una sorpresa.

-Esperadme aquí, quiero hablar yo primero con él, cuando os lo indique salís el resto- ordeno y ellos obedecieron.

Yo comienzo a avanzar hacia mi hermano, me tiemblan las piernas de los nervios. Él estaba en su descanso, tomando un poco de agua para poder seguir tocando. Cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca de él pronuncio:

-Takeru Takaishi- digo y él se gira para mirarme

-¿Qué?

-El otro día, en la calle, te sentaste a mi lado en el banco y me preguntaste mi nombre- explico

-Ah, sí... ¿y?

-Que te estoy contestando

-¿Q-que? N-no puede ser

-Estoy vivo, hermano- pronuncio y él se queda quieto por la impresión mientras sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Yo, mientras, les hago una señal al resto del grupo para que vengan y todo el grupo nos abrazmamos.

Ahora estamos de nuevo juntos, y juntos somos invencibles.

FIN


	21. Epílogo

_**No tenía pensado hacer un epílogo, la historia ya estaba terminada con el capítulo anterior. Digamos que esto es un extra dedicado a NievesJS13 que siempre está comentando mis historias, gracias :) espero que este fragmento sea de tu agrado, es cortito pero es que tampoco sabía que más podía contar xD**_

* * *

EPÍLOGO (T.K.)

…y aquel día vi llorar por tercera vez a mi hermano. Han pasado seis meses desde entonces, ahora vivo con Yamato. Todo surgió la misma noche de nuestro reencuentro, yo decidí quedarme a dormir en casa de papá, quién no podía contener las lágrimas tras comprobar que su mayor sueño se hacía realidad, sus dos hijos volvían a estar a su lado. Yamato y yo estábamos de acuerdo en que tres años había sido demasiado tiempo perdido, ambos éramos ya mayores de edad y nos pareció que era una gran idea hacer eso que tanto anhelábamos de niños, volver a vivir en el mismo departamento. Matt comenzaría la universidad en septiembre, en el grado de física, soñaba con ser astronauta. Me convenció para que yo retomase mis estudios en el bachillerato que estaba cercano a la universidad (yo no tenía el graduado de la ESO puesto que el accidente hizo que interrumpiese mis estudios a los 15 años, pero estaba seguro de que si me esforzaba podría presentarme a los exámenes para obtener el título y sacarlo rápidamente, y así fue). De esta forma, entre ambos, alquilaríamos un piso cercano a estos dos lugares.

Ahora ya llevo unos meses en nuestro nuevo hogar, mamá lloró un poco al descubrir que me iba de casa pero le consolaba saber que regresaría los fines de semana y en vacaciones. Vivir con Yamato es maravilloso aunque he de decir que a veces resulta agobiante, me sobreprotege aún más que cuando era niño, supongo que es comprensible después de haber vivido la traumática experiencia de verme al borde de la muerte.

Otra ventaja de vivir aquí es que Hikari también tiene un piso alquilado cerca, junto a dos amigas, el más cercano que encontró a su facultad, la de magisterio. Nos vemos todos los días y nuestra relación es como un sueño hecho realidad, sé que somos muy jóvenes y tal vez no debería decirlo pero… está embarazada, es un niño deseado y yo prometo cuidarla y quererla a ella y a esa criatura hasta el último de mis días.

Y hablando de romances… mi hermano ha comenzado una relación estable, con Sora Takenouchi. Siempre supe que había una razón para que Yamato hubiese dejado a la pelirroja hace tres años, ahora la conozco, Yamato la dejó porque aquel año Sora tuviera la oportunidad de ir a estudiar el primer curso de universidad en Reino Unido, era una gran oportunidad que la muchacha tenía pensado desperdiciar para no separarse del chico que amaba. Ahora eso ya no es un obstáculo, Sora está e nuevo en Japón y tras explicarle las razones por las que la dejo ambos tuvieron que contener las lágrimas mientras un beso marcaba el inicio de una nueva relación.

En definitiva, parece que al fin las cosas empiezan a ir bien, los malos recuerdos del pasado allí se han quedado, ahora es momento de avanzar hacia el futuro y no detenerse hasta que todos nuestros sueños se hagan realidad.


End file.
